Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced leather, and more particularly, to a reinforced leather, which can remedy the shortcoming that leather-like materials produced from waste resources get torn easily, which can be used as leather for shoes due to its high tensile strength and shear strength, and which can provide a beautiful appearance.
Background Art
In general, when leather is produced, saving scraps, which are sold wastes, are unavoidably generated in order to adjust thickness of leather.
Methods of producing multi-functional leather-like materials through various kinds of physical and chemical treatments utilizing the saving scraps have been disclosed.
The leather-like materials mean recycled materials of leather feeling made by utilizing leather wastes and other industrial wastes. Such leather-like materials may be used as interior materials for vehicles, interior decoration materials, and so on.
However, the previously disclosed leather-like materials have a shortcoming that they get torn easily due to weak tensile strength and shear strength.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop leather, which can make up the shortcoming of the previously disclosed leather-like materials.
For your reference, a bonded leather has been widely used as one of the leather-like materials, and its customs logistics code, which is the same all over the world, is HS 4114.10-000.